1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pointing device and a related electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical pointing device with integrated optical components and a related electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a pointing device is widely utilized for an input board, a trackball, a mouse, a ray gun, a joystick, and so on. For example, the pointing device, such as the ray gun or the joystick, is an interactive input interface of a TV-game machine. The operational principle of an optical pointing device is introduced as follows. Light is emitted through optical components and outside a housing of the optical pointing device. At this time, a shelter moving on the housing reflects the light emitting out of the housing back to the optical pointing device, and other optical component can guide the light to a sensor. The sensor can trace reflected light at different positions, and a processor electrically connected to the sensor can analyze the image corresponding to the sensing result for calculating motion of the shelter, such as a user's finger.
However, the conventional optical pointing device has separate optical components, such as a light pipe, a prism component, and a lens component, for guiding light resulting in complicated optical structure so as to increase assembly tolerance and manufacturing cost. Furthermore, there is a need to apply an additional fixing structure for fixing the optical components and light source inside the housing also resulting in complicated structure. In addition, there is a need to embed a transparent component in the housing where the light is capable of passing through also resulting in complicated structure so as to increase assembly tolerance and manufacturing cost. Thus, the conventional optical pointing device has important issues of complicated optical structure, assembly tolerance, and manufacturing cost.